


The Real Wedding Aftermath

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Dear Dreamworks Stop Cockblocking Us, Fix-It, Fucking, Honeymoon, Interspecies Sex, Keith's Galra Dick, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Shiro has two hands, Show us the porno, Sticky Sheets, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, protest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: This is what actually happened, but it was too hot for a kids' show.





	The Real Wedding Aftermath

While Shiro and Curtis kissed before cheering crowds, Keith stood way in the background with a lewd grin and a ring on his finger. Also a huge boner. After the wild party dwindled, Shiro and Curtis brought their third groom to the honeymoon suite.

"Fuck the law, I'm the goddamn captain of the Atlas, I can marry as many dudes as I want," Shiro said. "You two better fuck me until I'm sore."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, _captain,_ " Curtis said with a grin. Keith stripped naked and went Galra, complete with spiny cock and cute little fangs.

"Hope you like it ribbed for your pleasure, boys."

And they fucked wildly, all night long, with lots of fingering and blowjobs and ball-sucking and creampie and grinding and Keith's amazing spiny Galra dick. They took turns bottoming, but Shiro was on the bottom the most cause we all know he likes being spoiled. The sheets were soaked with cum and totally sticky by the time they were finished and they slept in the sticky mess because who the fuck can think about changing sheets after you're had the best fuck of your life?

**Author's Note:**

> petition Mir to animate the hot threesome sex complete with galra dick we were meant to see at www.letkidswatchcartoonsfuck.com.


End file.
